


[Gift Art] The Dog Is Always Prone to Fetch

by Rovent



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Young Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rovent/pseuds/Rovent
Summary: Some fanart for The Dog Is Always Prone to Fetch by assbutts_ahoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	[Gift Art] The Dog Is Always Prone to Fetch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assbutts_ahoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbutts_ahoy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dog is Always Prone to Fetch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890072) by [assbutts_ahoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbutts_ahoy/pseuds/assbutts_ahoy). 



> assbutts_ahoy's fic is filled with such goodness that I just had to draw something for it. I can't get over them.


End file.
